Surprise Greetings
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily and Aaron are on vacation. Who shows up during a private moment? One-shot for sarweber22


A/N - For sarweber22 J

…

Aaron Hotchner smiled out to the waves lapping the sand right in front of him and his towel. The team was granted one week leave, and he had the brilliant idea of going to the beach with his son and girlfriend. Very brilliant idea.

"Aaron, where did Jack go? I can't see him anymore."

He looked to see Emily sitting up, adjusting her bathing suit top to cover her chest. She took off her sunglasses as they stood up, looking out to the beach.

Hotch pointed over to the little boy building a sand castle by the waves. It was Jack. "He's right over there, sweetie."

Emily nodded before they sat back down on the towel. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her waist. "Thanks for bringing me, Aaron. Even though I've gone almost everywhere in the world, it's sad this is my first time to the beach." She wiggled out of his grasp before laying beside him, sighing dramatically as she threw her arms up over her head, and into the sand. "It's very relaxing."

Hotch smiled down at his girlfriend before laying on his side beside her. "I'm glad you find my idea good. But you didn't even go in the water yet."

Emily shook her head, closing her eyes. "I'm tanning, Aaron."

"So you're going to leave your turned on boyfriend staring at you in a baby blue bikini?"

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Hotch shook his head before straddling her. Emily felt his legs on the sides of hers, and opened her eyes to see his face in front of hers. "You're relentless aren't you?"

"You know I am."

Emily's giggle was cut short by her boyfriend's lips hitting hers. She smiled into the kiss, feeling his hands grasp her hips. She set her hands on his neck, feeling the heat the sun had left, before pushing him back slightly. She licked her lips, breathing a little erratic. "Why are you always so horny?"

Hotch laughed before kissing his way down her neck. He smiled wide as he heard a very satisfied moan. "I have a very tall, hot, sexy girlfriend, and right now she's in a skimpy bikini." He picked up his head and earned a smile from Emily. "I'm allowed to be horny."

Emily nodded her head, but sat up, making Hotch fall back onto the end part of the towel. She straddled his body before smiling down at him. "Yet, you almost never give me the chance to be on top, in dominance, while we either makeout or have sex. Why do you need to be such an alpha male?"

She watched him burst out into laughter as she laid her hands on his chest. "I'm not laughing, Aaron."

Hotch looked up into the eyes of his girlfriend before shaking his head, grabbing her hips. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You're an alpha female, I get it but-"

"Since when am I an alpha female?"

He shook his head, but smiled up at Emily. "You've always been an alpha female, sweetie. It's not a bad thing."

Emily shrugged before giving him a grin, and grinding her hips against his. She earned a groan from her boyfriend under her as her hips brushed his erection. "That feel good?"

Hotch nodded, pulling her closer to his erection. "God you make me hot."

Emily laughed before laying a kiss to his cheek. "Sweetie, we can't do anything here. We're at the beach, a public beach."

"But we're surrounded by bushes."

Emily shook her head. "I'm not going to fuck you where people, including your son, can see. And besides, I'll end up with sand in places sand should never be."

Hotch looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Can we at least kiss?"

Emily took her time thinking, as she continued moving her hips over her boyfriend's. "I guess."

Hotch smiled as they began to kiss again, only to hear a throat being cleared right next to them. Emily broke away from him and looked up, only to see the person she was least expecting.

She quickly jumped off Hotch's lap, letting him sit up before she covered herself with a towel. "Ma'am, what are you doing here?"

Strauss grinned at the couple below her, squeezing the man's hand she was holding. "My daughter is getting married today, and the ceremony is here." She pointed over to the wedding set up over in the distance. "We were just making our way there now."

Emily nodded as Hotch grabbed part of the towel, trying to hide the erection she had given him. "Well, congrats to your daughter, director."

Strauss shook her head before the man next to her whispered in her ear. "Go back to what you were doing. It's vacation, and I won't say a thing to my boss." She smiled as Hotch brought Emily into his side. "You two deserve better than that."

Before anyone could say anything in reply, Jack came running into their secluded area, jumping into the sane next to Emily. "Emmy! Emmy!"

Emily looked down to the young boy beside her and smiled softly. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I made my castle! It looks awesome! Come play with me! Please!"

Emily smiled wholeheartedly as she stood grasping Jack's hand. She nodded to her boss before walking over to the castle. "Ma'am."

Strauss looked over to the castle, watching Emily and Jack splashing each other with the seawater in front of it. She then turned to Hotch, adjusting the hem of her dress. "You've picked a good one Aaron. Don't lose her."

Hotch watched as his boss walked away, before looking over to his girlfriend and son. He smiled before standing. "I wont."


End file.
